Ash the Glaceon: My one true mate
by Ashchu97
Summary: When Ash gets turned into a female Glaceon, Pikachu starts to develop feeling for her and wants her to be his one true mate. Female Ash as a Glaceon/Male Pikachu Warning: contains sex (Hits the fact its rated M)


Talking "Hello"

(Pokemon talking is in English when humans aren't around or in the conversation.)

Thoughts (Hello)

Ash slowly began to open his eyes letting his eyes adjust to the afternoon sun. Ash let out a small yawn from his mouth even then something didn't seem right. When his eyes adjust to the sun he felt a lot smaller than usual, his suspicions were true when he saw a lot taller Brock crouching down in front of him. This freaked Ash out and wanted to run away but his body wouldn't let him, his body didn't feel right.

Brock: "Ash you're awake how do you feel?"

When Ash tried to speak asking him how he was a lot taller than usual he knew that something was wrong.

Ash: "Glaceon Gal…Glaceon!"

Ash jumped up in shock, he sounded and talked just like a Glaceon. But that wasn't the worst of it, when he tried to stand he feel back onto his stomach. When he inspected his body it wasn't his human body that he grew up with but instead a body of a Glaceon. Ash finally managed to get into the normal sitting position for a Glaceon, when he looked down his body he felt something different under his fur which made Ash blush red when he found out what it was. So just to sum up Ash wasn't just turned into a Glaceon but had also changed into a female. Ash's heart was beating fast now, she was so confused and was on the road to passing out. She started to calm down when she felt Brock pet her on the head and scratch behind her ears. She couldn't describe the feeling to well but she didn't deny the fact she enjoyed it, even so she was still confused and wanted answers.

Brock: "Ash, do you remember anything on how this happened?"

Ash could only shake her head for a no seeing how she couldn't talk human anymore.

Brock: "Would you like me to refresh your memory?"

After hearing this Ash gave an eager nod, but she didn't help question why she wouldn't want to know.

Brock: "Well It happened this morning when we started walking along a path to Dawn's next Pokémon Contest."

Earlier that morning:

The time was around 11 AM in the morning and Ash, Brock,Dawn and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder were walking on a route to Chocovine Town when they saw an explosion in the distance.

Dawn: "What was that?"

Ash: "I don't know but we better go and have a look. Someone could be in trouble."

Brock & Dawn: "Right."

When Ash and company made it they saw a girl with red hair wearing a black witch hat including a cape and a blue dress. Around her were broken glass tubes and a Murkrow beside her.

Ash & Brock: "Lily?"

Lily: "Oh its you two long time no see huh."

Ash: "I'm guessing you still remember us then?"

Ash got close to Lily and helped her off the ground onto her feet.

Lily: "Of course how could I forget? Ash, Pikachu and Brock right."

Brock: "Thats right. Dawn this is Lily she's a Pokémon magician who we meet back in the Johto region. Lily this is Dawn shes a Coordinator from Twinleaf Town."

Lily: "Its a pleasure to meet you Dawn."

Dawn: "Same here."

Dawn look down and saw the Murkrow fly up and land on Lilly's shoulder.

Dawn: "Is that your Murkrow Lily."

Lily gave a smile with a nod.

Lily: "Thats right, Murkrow's always there to help me with my spells."

Ash: "But what was the explosion we saw earlier?"

Lily: 'Sign' "That was me, I was trying to mix together a potion to get it to work but…"

Ash: "It backfired?"

Lily: "Thats a good way to put it yes."

Dawn: "Well what's the potion meant to do?"

Lily: "It makes you to be able to understand Pokémon language but the problem is that its not permanent, so I was mixing other ingredients to make it last for a life time."

Lily looks over to Ash and then puts on a somewhat evil grin.

Lily: "I know Ash how about you try it out for me?"

Ash: "What! Sorry but do you remember the last time you told me that you can make me understand Pokémon? You ended up turning me into a Pikachu for a day."

Dawn: "You got turned into a Pikachu?!"

Ash: "Yeah but its was only for a day. Even then I could still speak human and I couldn't understand Pokémon or use any moves."

Lily: "You're saying it like you didn't enjoy your self at the time."

Ash: "It was fun and all but that wasn't permanent and what If I never turn back or I end as a different Pokémon or worse!"

Lily: "But Ash if it does work you be able to understand every single Pokémon of the rest of your life. Don't you think thats worth the try?"

Ash was in deep thought he would be ecstatic to understand his Pokémon, but he wasn't sure if he should risk it.

Ash: "What do you guys think?"

Brock: "Its your call Ash."

Dawn: "I think this is a one shot opportunity Ash, but if you're that concerned about the consequences then maybe you shouldn't."

Lily: "But you be doing me a big favor if you did Ash. I promise if anything happens I'll get to work on helping you if something goes wrong."

Ash: "Uhm… fine."

Lily jumped with joy as she put her hands in her pockets and pulled out another glass tube with purple liquid inside and a rubber cork stopping it from falling out.

Lily: "Thanks so much Ash I can't thank you enough."

She handed Ash the potion and everyone turned their attention to him. Ash pulled the cork out and slowly began to drink the liquid inside. When he was finished he quickly clamped his eyes shut expecting anything bad to happen, but nothing came.

Dawn: "How do you feel Ash?"

Ash: "To be honest I feel completely fine."

Lily: "Talk to Pikachu see if you can understand him."

Ash: "Uhm… Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pika… Pikapi."

Ash: "No, I still can't understand him."

Brock: "Maybe it takes time to kick in."

Lily: "Maybe?"

Ash: 'Sign' "I'm just glad nothing bad happened to me."

Lily: "Were you guys heading now?"

Dawn: "To Chocovine Town, that where my next Contest is."

Lily: "Well I'll tell you what, you continue with your journey and I'll meet you there to make sure if anything happened. Does that sound good?"

Present Time:

Brock: "After around 3 PM you passed out and turned into a Glaceon. Dawn and Pikachu went all the way back to see if Lily's still there to tell her what's happened to you. I stayed at the camp to make sure you're okay."

Brock continued to pet her but even then he was looking a depressed female Glaceon.

Brock: "Hey don't be so down Ash, remember that Lily promised you that she help you if there were any side effects. You'll be back to normal in no time."

Ash cheered up little after that, happy that her friends will do anything to help her. Brock then started preparing dinner for everyone when Dawn and Pikachu get back. Ash decided to lay down next next to him with her head resting on her front paws watching Brock. Ash then notice just how much she's already starting to act like a Pokémon. Ash by instinct knew how to get in the right sitting and sleeping positions that made her comfy. she notice how much better her smell and hearing have been improved and could hear the wild Pokémon around her as if they were talking English. This was probably due to the fact that shes a Pokémon now so it would make sense. But all this was just making it worse for Ash, making her believe that she maybe stuck like this if Lily couldn't return him back to normal like she said. She would have to give up her dream of becoming a Pokémon Master seeing that she's now one. Then more questions entered the Glaceon's mind like what will her family and the rest of Ash's friends think of her? Will her Pokémon still respect her or cast her out as a freak? Seeing that she considers her Pokémon as friends, she would break down if they abandoned her, knowing that she would be all alone. She will just have to believe in them and hope that they don't. Then Ash's ears twitched when she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she couldn't identify them by smell but knew exactly who it was when they started talking.

Dawn: "Hows Ash?"

Brock: "She woke up 20 minutes ago. I told her what happened."

Dawn: "Where is he? I mean she."

Dawn with Pikachu on her shoulder came up next to Brock and saw Ash still laying on her stomach watching Brock cook the food. Pikachu jumped of Dawn and sat down next to his best friend. Ash turned his head slightly to look at Pikachu, giving him a small smile. But it wasn't long until the Glaceon's expression when back to been sad.

Brock: "Did you find Lily?"

Ash lifted her head up to looked at Dawn waiting for her answer, hoping its the one she wants.

Dawn: "No, she wasn't there. She must of went somewhere else."

Just after she said that Ash buried her head in her front paws making sure no one could see her face. If you listened carefully you could hear quiet sobs and see small tears leak down from her paws. Dawn was about to go and comfort her but was stopped by Brock and received Pikachu shaking his head saying no. Brock got up and whispered in Dawn's ear even though both Ash and Pikachu could hear because of their sensitive hearing.

Brock: "I think we should let Pikachu cheer up Ash."

Dawn: "Maybe thats for the best."

They both turned to the electric mouse who gave them a nod. Brock sat back down got out plates and bowls to serve the food for dinner.

Brock: "I think what we should do now is tell the rest of the group and try to meet back up with Lily at Chocovine Town."

Dawn: "Sounds good Brock, I'll let the others out. Pikachu I might need you help to convince the others."

Pikachu got up and walked towards Dawn while looking back at Ash to make sure she's okay. Dawn grabbed Brock's, Ash's and her own Pokéballs and throwed them up in the air releasing their Pokémon. Some of them notice the newcomer sitting by the fire and notice that Ash isn't around.

Dawn: "Alright guys I'm going to need you all to listen up because this is important. Ash is sitting over their next to the fire and shes a little depress."

Hearing this the Pokémon had confused looks on all their faces. Dawn saw this and continued explaining.

Dawn: "He got turned into a female Glaceon and he maybe suck like that for awhile."

Piplup couldn't help but chuckle at this but regretted it when he saw Pikachu giving a pissed off look with sparks flying out his cheeks which shut him up instantly.

Dawn: "If you still consider him or her as your trainer and friend then try and cheer Ash up, just think before act. Is everyone clear?"

The Pokémon noded with most of them looking back Ash with concern, one of which was Pikachu.

Brock: "Okay foods done."

All the Pokémon and Dawn walked back to Brock to obtain their food, once they did the Pokémon sat in a group next to Dawn and Brock. Ash still didn't move from her spot hiding away her face, Brock tried to convince Ash to eat some of the Pokémon food but nothing changed so he left the bowl next Ash hoping that she eat it when she calms down. Time had past and it was getting late and Ash still didn't eat anything. Pikachu and the others are now extremely worried now, but Pikachu was determined to help her. The rest of the Pokémon returned back into their Pokéball's so it was just Pikachu and Ash still out, Brock and Dawn both set up theirs and Ash's tent and went to bed.

Brock: "Pikachu try and get Ash to eat something before she goes to sleep."

It was now just Pikachu and Ash now with the fire slowly dieing out, with the moon up and the Pokémon food in the bowl next to Ash that hasn't been touched.

Pikachu: "Ash please eat something, were all worried about you. You haven't eaten, moved or said anything since we got back."

Ash: "You all say that but you all probably see me as a freak."

Pikachu: "No ones said that Ash, and I for one don't think you're a freak and never do the rest of us."

Ash slowly raised her head and looked at Pikachu. Ash's eyes were red most likely due to the fact shes been crying all out dinner. Ash began smile at Pikachu and brought her bowl of food closer to her.

Ash: "Thanks, I glad to know that I can trust you Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Don't sweat it Ash, you will always be my best friend. Human, Pokémon, male or female you're still you and no potion by Lily will change that."

Ash ate all her food which to her surprised was a lot better than she thought it would be. When she finished Ash and Pikachu went in their tent to sleep in for the night. Once inside both Ash and Pikachu lied down on their stomach into their sleeping positions and fell asleep. Ash was the first one out and was sleeping soundly, Pikachu on the other hand found it a lot harder to sleep. He was staring at Ash's new body from the other side of the tent, and at the same time was thinking to himself.

Pikachu: (What's wrong with me?... I can't be… can I? I am, I'm in love with her. Why though? I have to admit Ash's Glaceon body is beautiful, her eyes and that smile that personality of hers.)

The more he thought of Ash more attractive she become to him. No doubt about Pikachu was In love with Ash. Pikachu slowly got up onto his two back legs and walked behind Ash who was still sleeping peacefully.

Pikachu: (What am I doing! I shouldn't do this what if she... I just want to see it and smell it.)

Pikachu blushed slightly red when he lifted Ash's tail trying not to wake her, and it was right in his sight Ash's pussy. Pikachu blushing even more than before and slowly notice that he was getting hard by being this close. Pikachu's mind was going crazy, his body wanted to stick it right in and claim Ash as his mate that he has been searching for, but his mind was still in control. He wouldn't rape her like that or rape any other Pokémon for that manner. He stuck his snout closer to Ash's pussy so his sensitive nose was touching and dug it in slightly. Ash moaned at the touch in her sleep unaware what Pikachu was doing to her. Pikachu took in the scent that took a chill down his spine, his heart was beating fast and face still red. He stayed like this for a few seconds enjoying the scent of her pussy. Now Pikachu was 100% sure he found his one true mate, she was to him beautiful, caring and her sex passage could turn any Pokémon on. Pikachu finally pulled his face out of Ash's private area and was starting to feel ashamed of himself at what he just did, when he looked down at himself his erection was hard as a rock. If there was one thing he knew it would be that he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight with that and sleeping next to Ash in this state wasn't helping.

Pikachu got out of the tent and sat down at the bottom of a tree next to the camp.

Pikachu: (What am I going to say to her? Look Ash I know the your were born as a human male, but I think you look really beautiful as a Glaceon and I love everything about you. So will you give up you life as a human and stay like this forever so you can be my mate.)

Pikachu signed and you looked at the moon, thinking what Ash would say and feel if he told her.

Pikachu: (No I have to tell her, I need to know right here and now, and if she doesn't feel the same then I just have to pray that we can still be friends.)

He sat there of a minute waiting for his erection to go away, not wanting to confess his love to her like that. He eventually went back inside the tent and saw Ash sleeping away.

Pikachu: (She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.)

He walked up to Ash and gently started shaking her awake.

Pikachu: "Ash… Hey Ash."

Ash finally wakes up with a small yawn rubbing her eyes with her paw.

Ash: "What's the matter buddy?"

Pikachu: "Can we talk for a minute? Its really important, Please?"

Ash: "Can't it wait until morning?"

Pikachu: "Please Ash?"

Ash: sign "Alright."

Ash got up and walked outside with the bright moon shining down on them. They walked away from the camp so they can't be disturbed and sat next to each other.

Ash: "So what did you want to talk about?"

Pikachu looked down a little embarrassed, he didn't plan this far ahead. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Ash.

Pikachu: "Before I do, I want you to promise me something."

Ash: "Sure."

Pikachu: "Okey I want you to promise me that when I start talking you hold all questions until the end and listen to every word I say."

Ash: "Fine."

Pikachu: "And also I want you to promise me that no matter how you feel after about me at the end. Promise me that we can still be best friends."

Ash: "I promise, as long as you see me as a friend then I will feel the same."

Pikachu: "Okey, you know how Pokémon mating works right?"

Ash: "Pokémon mating? I know a bit from Brock."

Pikachu: "Well normally every year for Pokémon we have a mating season where males and female wander off to find a mate to love and have children with. It didn't matter sometimes if the pair loved each other they would do it because of tradition. It wasn't so simple for me because I always felt that when you find a mate it should be someone you love not just because it was tradition. I don't think the couple will have a happy life mating with someone and living with them for the rest of your life if they don't get along or love each other. A good example would be buneary, I know that she likes me alot but I don't have the same feelings for her, I only see her a close friend."

Ash was silent listening to Pikachu cearley, but she was confused why he was telling her this.

Pikachu: "Ash I know that you're born as a human male but ever since this morning I been falling more and more in love with you. Your caring and willing to help a friend or a complete stranger if they need help, and I think you're the most beautiful Pokémon I laid eyes on Ash. I know that you want to go back to you old self so you can still be a trainer and live your dreams. But I needed to tell you, it was eating me up inside. What I'm trying to say Ash is that I'm completely in love with you and I've never felt this way before about anyone, and I don't think I'll find another like you Ash. But I completely understand if you don't feel the same and reject me. All I ask is that we can still be friends."

Pikachu closed his eyes tight waiting for answer. Ash was speechless, she never would've thought that if she ever understand Pikachu he would say something like that.

Ash: (He really feels that way about me? He wants me to be his mate. He does sound like he's telling the truth and I have to admit he is cute in away I've never felt before. But he's also asking me to give up my human life. But then again...Huh?)

Ash looked up at Pikachu who still had his eyes closed but could see small tear forming in his eyes. Seeing this Ash made her decision. Pikachu was sure that Ash was going to be angry with him, expecting her to shout but was caught off guard when Ash got closer and licked his cheek while nuzzling his neck.

Ash: "I guess in a way I feel the same. I was never really interest in love or anything like that because I was so caught up on becoming a Pokémon Master, and I don't think I was a big hit with the girls ever."

Pikachu: "Ash… does this mean?"

Ash: "I love you Pikachu."

Pikachu couldn't believe what he heard, thinking that this is too good to be real.

Pikachu: (If this is a dream please don't wake me up.)

Ash got closer again but this time gave Pikachu a kiss on his lips. Pikachu was a little shocked at this but got into the kiss as he wrapped his paws around Ash neck bring her closer. Pikachu begin to press his tongue against Ash's lips as he asked for entrance. Ash didn't object and opened her mouth letting Pikachu tongue explore her mouth and dance with her own. When they were kissing Ash's felt her pussy become wet and wanting treatment, she blushed as this new feeling was taking over. Pikachu remembering her scent could smell it a lot stronger seeing how Ash was getting worked up from the kiss and needed help. They broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes seeing love and affection for one another. Pikachu gently lowered Ash on the ground so that she was laying on her back, Pikachu spreaded Ash's legs apart so he could see her wet pussy.

Pikachu: "Ash, I want to show you how much I love you. You don't mind do you Ash?"

Ash: "Not at all."

Pikachu got straight into it, rubbing her legs and began to take slow licks getting deeper into her pussy as fair as his tongue can go. Ash began to moan as her face was turning more red with ecstasy, if it got even redder you would think that Ash was turning to a Flareon. Pikachu kept licking determined to show how much he loved her by giving her enough pleasure to have her cum. Ash was going insane by the feeling soon enough the pleasure was too much of her. Ash's walls got tighter around Pikachu's tongue as her love juices leaked out of her soaking her fur and all over Pikachu's face, who happily licked and cleaned off.

Ash: (That was amazing, I have to show him how much he means to me.)

With this in mind she rolled over and put Pikachu in a similar position, laying him on his back exposing his hard dick.

Pikachu: "Ash…"

That was all Pikachu could say before Ash started. She got her right paw and slow began massaging his dick while she attempted to suck on his ballsack. Pikachu began moaning like Ash was when she was being pleasured as she returned the favour. When she was done sucking his balls, she let her wet tongue travel from the bottom to the tip of his dick receiving more moans from her mate. Ash then stared take small licks from the tip as Pikachu's pre cum began dripping down his shaft, enjoying the taste of every drop. It wasn't long before Ash took all of Pikachu into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. While doing this she use her tongue to play with the tip as she continued to suck.

Pikachu: "Oh Ash… Ash can… can you please stop?"

Ash hearing this stopped instantly taking it out here mouth.

Ash: "I'm sorry was I doing it wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Pikachu: "Oh no Ash you were wonderful, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to cum in you?"

Ash hearing this got up on to all fours and lowered her front, lifting her tail and rear exposing herself to him. Pikachu taking the hint got up and positioned himself behind Ash letting the tip of his cock hit her sex passage. Ash turned her head to look at her mate and saw Pikachu giving her a serious look.

Pikachu: "This going to hurt a bit because its your first time, are you sure about this?"

Ash nodded and panted slightly.

Ash: "Please Pikachu."

Pikachu couldn't ignore the pleading in Ash's voice and began slowly pushing his cock in getting a loud moan from Ash until he was stopped by her wall.

Pikachu: "Okay here goes."

Pikachu thrusted the rest of his cock in filling her completely. Ash cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, Pikachu couldn't help but feel bad for hurting Ash like that.

Pikachu: "Ash are you okay?"

Ash: "I'll be fine, just give me a sec."

They stayed like this for a bit until they adjusted, soon the pain was gone and Ash was loving the feeling of Pikachu inside her. Pikachu started pulling out so that only the head was still in, then trusted back in sending pleasure to Ash and Pikachu as they mated. Pikachu continued pushing in and out of his mate feeling his orgasm approaching with Ash not so far behind.

Ash: "Oh Pikachu harder… Please I'm gonna…"

Ash walls tightened again as Ash's second orgsam leaked all over Pikachu's dick witched turned him on even more.

Pikachu: "Ash I'm sorry I can't hold out much longer!"

With one last trust Pikachu shot out his warm, sticky seed filling and leaking out of Ash. Pikachu continued to trust making sure that all of his cum shot out into her. When he was done he pull himself out and both Ash and Pikachu collapsed onto the ground and hugged each other while still panting.

Pikachu: "I love you Ash, more than anything in the world."

Ash: "I love you too Pikachu."

They soon fell to sleep with Pikachu hugging he's one true mate hoping that their love for each other will never die.


End file.
